This invention relates to an apparatus for sensing, transmitting and displaying signal states of a multiplicity of functional units in accordance with the time division multiplex principle.
In systems having a plurality of similarly constructed functional units, e.g., in switching systems, it is often necessary to register the signal states appearing at selected points in the functional units and to transmit and analyze them at a central point. To do this, it is a commonly known technique to pick up the signal states, e.g., over additional contact points and to transmit the same over an extensive supplementary network used only for this purpose. Very large expenditures are required for the registration and transmission of signal states with increasing numbers of signal states and functional units.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus for performing the foregoing functions at a considerably reduced cost.
A further object of the invention is to provide a simpler design for the wiring network, while at the same time achieving greater flexibility with respect to the selection of functional units to be interrogated. For example, in addition to the interrogation of all the functional units it shall also be possible to interrogate individual selected functional units.